


I made you cookies

by zwatchtowerz (TheSpark)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Childhood Friends, Derek and Scott are Brothers, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mention of Scott/Kira, Minor Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski Cooks, implied Sheriff/Melissa, mention of Erica/Boyd, the sheriff knew all the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpark/pseuds/zwatchtowerz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles grow up together. And Stiles knows how to make cookies. </p><p>or</p><p>Derek and Scott are brothers. Stiles is Scott best friend. Derek hate him. But not really. Time passed and they become friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I made you cookies

**Author's Note:**

> This is another attempt to write something short. I dont have a beta and english isnt my first language. I know I made a lot of mistakes with spelling and verbs and...english is hard. Be gentle but if you see any mistake, tell me!

Stiles and Scott were friends since forever. He didn’t really remember the first times they met. Stiles had a big blank space in his memories from that time. However he did remember a day when he went to the McCall house and convinced Scott to made cookies for his dad’s birthday. They had eight years old. Obviously they failed and Melissa, Scott’s mom, had to clean the kitchen. 

Stiles spent a lot of time with them. His father was the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, John Stilinski, and usually needed someone who babysat him since his wife passed away months earlier. That’s how they met the McCalls. Melissa was a nurse at the Beacon Hills Memorial and had two sons. Scott (whom father left her when he was a toddler) and Derek (whom father died before Melissa knew Scott dad). 

Derek was the older kid and now the teenager in charge of Stiles and Scott when his mom was at work. He never wanted the responsibility. He was ten when his mom introduced him the Stilinski family. Stiles was the same age than Scott, so two six years old kids running around the house was the worst for a quiet Derek. 

A few years later Stiles and Scott repeated the attempt to make cookies for the Sheriff. While Stiles actually knew how to bake, Scott just threw ingredients all over the place. They didn’t failed completely, though. Stiles suspected his cookies weren’t that bad, despite the flour on the floor. Melissa was at the hospital so a fifteen years old Derek was the test guy. He never said out loud but the cookies were pretty good. Derek just murmured something that sound like “being edible” and growled because he had to clean the mess before his mom arrived.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ 

Scott had asthma. He had problems breathing and a few times he needed to spend the night at the hospital. Stiles on the other hand had AHDH and he never stayed quiet for a long time. The days Scott needed a rest, Derek would go to the Sheriff’s house and watch over Stiles.

He hated the babysit duty. Well, the hate lasted a week. Then he just realized Stiles and he had more stuff in common than with Scott. They like the same TV shows, even when some of those weren’t exactly for Stiles’ age. Once a while, Stiles practiced his cookies recipe with Derek’s assistance.  


_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ 

 

When Derek turned sixteen, he got an old girlfriend. He barely stayed at home for eat and sleep at night. Stiles missed him. He had a weird feeling about Derek. Scott was his best friend and his brother but Derek was different. Maybe was the age difference, right? His twelve years old brain was confused about what that meant but at the same time so sure about miss him a lot. 

Derek didn’t love Kate. She was mean to everybody in town, with a superiority complex. But the problem was, he needed a distraction and a girl distracted him enough. 

Weeks later he was on babysat duty. Kate stopped by the house, not accepting a “no thanks” for an answer when he told her he couldn’t hang out that night. They were in the middle of a fight about limits and trust issues when they heard a big crash outside. 

“Stop worrying, Derek. They’d probably playing some dumb game. Come here and apologize for what you did”, Kate said with an annoyed voice at the same time a voice screamed. 

Derek ignored her and ran up stairs, Kate following him and calling his name. He found a crying Scott, looking through an open window. 

“Scott! I need you to tell me what happened” 

“Stiles…” 

Derek felt terrible. He didn’t realize Stiles wasn’t there. Looking down the window, he saw Stiles on the grass. 

“What the hell happened!!?” 

Scott looked at Kate and then at Derek. “He… he said you weren’t paying attention to us so he wanted to go to his house without walking on you two”  
Derek groaned when Kate whispered “Stupid weird kid”. 

They rushed down stairs and outside. Stiles was unconscious with his right arm in a painfully position. Derek carried him inside and called an ambulance. 

“Just call the Sheriff and stop fussing. He isn’t even your brother” 

“He is my best friend!” Scott said at the same time Derek said “He is Stiles!” Kate just rolled her eyes. 

“Whatever. Call me when the babies stop crying” 

 

The next morning Melissa and the Sheriff were taking Stiles home from the hospital with an arm broken. Scott had to go to school, but Derek was grounded for not looking for the kids. Derek would watch over Stiles until John was off his shift. He had twenty four hours free and Derek was feeling so guilty. He would spend all his time with Stiles. He was single since last night after all, he had time. 

Once Stiles recovered, he made “thanks cookies” for Derek. Derek didn’t share with Scott or Melissa. 

 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ 

 

The day Derek was supposed to be graduated from high school, he was throwing up everywhere instead. Scott was out, spending the night with a new friend, Isaac Lahey. His mom was at work but she left him some medicine and soup in the kitchen. He was eighteen now, he was capable of taking care of himself. Or maybe he would die alone. A knock surprised him. Slowly, he got up the couch and opened the door.

“I made you soup. And I have movies. Can I come in?” 

Derek was confused. Was stiles really there? “Why aren’t you with Scott?”

“He is with Isaac. You need me…I mean, you need somebody more than Scott and Isaac.” (Stiles wasn’t jealous at all of Scott friendship with Isaac, no.)  
Three days later Derek was able to contain solid food inside. Stiles made him cookies again. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ 

 

Derek was out in college. They made videocalls and texted each other. He missed his brother, but, obviously, never told him. Older brothers had to be mean with little brothers. 

He had videocalls and texts with Stiles too. But he didn’t enjoy those. Maybe because Stiles won’t shut up about a girl with strawberry hair and perfect everything called Lydia. Derek wasn’t jealous. Okay, he was jealous. Just because for a long time, Stiles just had him and Scott. 

“Are you gonna ask her out someday?” Derek asked Stiles, tired of hearing about Lydia. 

“Are you crazy? She is like, the most perfect popular intelligent human being. You can’t go and ask her out!! SHE asks you out”.

“So..why she didn’t ask you out?” 

“Because I’m so out of her league. And I’m…me”. Stiles voice was a little sad. He never had a lot of self esteem.

“What’s that supposed to mean? You are awesome Stiles. An annoying little shit but awesome and intelligent too. And you are always happy wherever you are” Derek realized too late what he said. But it was the true, so shut up. 

“Whoa, that was really nice Derek. Thanks. I hope she could see that. But you don’t count. You are like my brother, you have to say nice things to me”

“I don’t say nice things to Scott you know?”

Stiles blushed a soft red and Derek couldn’t stop the feeling of being proud for made him blush. It was adorable.  


_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ 

  
Scott got a girlfriend at sixteen. Stiles felt lonely because his best friend didn’t pay attention to him and Derek was so busy that they barely talked anymore. For the bright side, Lydia acknowledged his presence because Kira and Lydia were friends. And Kira was Scott’s girl.

Even if they didn’t talk so often, once a month, his life lighted up a little, when John drove him to see Derek at Berkeley. His dad never asked what was going on. Stiles didn’t want to think about what his heart did every time he saw the twenty years old Derek with his stubble and his…all Derekness. 

For Derek, the best part of the month was Stiles and his cookies. And John, of course. He didn’t want to think why he was anxious the day he knew they’d arrived. His roommate, a dark guy called Vernon Boyd, enjoyed teasing him after the Stilinski left.  
In one of those visits, Stiles was weird. 

“Stiles, what’s wrong?”

“I…. I wanted to confess something to you but now that I’m here, I don’t know how.” He didn’t look at Derek while he talked. 

“You know you can tell me anything, right? We are friends.” 

“I had a fight with Scott. He is angry with me because I didn’t tell him this before, not because he didn’t accept me, but I don’t know how you would react and…”

“Stiles! Just talk” Derek was worried and annoyed at the same time. 

“I… I like guys” 

Oh. OH. The news made funny things inside Derek. 

“That’s it?” Derek smirked. 

“Oh you stupid jerk I though you could hate me!” Stiles said relived and laughing. 

“But what about that Lydia girl?” 

“I like her but I think I just like the idea of being with someone like her, not with her her, you know?” 

Derek was relieved. That redhead girl wasn’t good for Stiles. 

“So…you like someone else?” Stiles threw him a pillow. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ 

For Derek’s graduation, Stiles made two boxes of cookies. 

Scott and Stiles graduated from high school the same year that Derek. 

Derek was happy for his brother and the scholarship to Berkeley he got. Stiles, however, decided he wanted to be a deputy and work with his dad. When the time came, Melissa was crying along John, saying goodbye to Scott and Kira to their new adventure called college. 

Stiles enrolled de academy while Derek got a job in town. They continued the tradition and one a month Stiles made cookies for Derek and they had dinner one a week at Derek’s new apartment. Sometimes, the dinner was on the Stilinski house and Derek spent the night. Sometimes Stiles slept on Derek’s shoulder watching movies and his dad had to woke them up. Stiles was always red from embarrassment. Derek never said anything, though.

“Are you doing anything soon about Derek?” John asked Stiles one of those days at breakfast after Derek went to work. 

Chocking on his salad, Stiles answered “There’s nothing to do about, dad.” John watched at him with his don’t-lie-to-me look. “Really dad, we are friends” 

John didn’t believe him, but didn’t push either. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ 

 

Days later at the grocery store, John found Derek picking up vegetables. 

“Hi sir”

“It’s John son, you know it”

“Hi John. “ Derek repeated. 

“ I was thinking of you the other day. I have a question” Derek made a gesture with his hand and John went on. “Are you doing something about your massive crush-maybe-you-are-in-love with my son?” 

Derek dropped a tomato. But the red went straight to his face. 

“I don’t…have a crush on Stiles sir. “, Derek answered, forgetting the first name thing. 

John patted him on the shoulder. “Whatever you said kid, whatever you said. But just for you know, I approve you” he said with a wink. The red on Derek face increased. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ 

 

Derek loved his work. He was on a small company with Boyd and a girl called Erica. She was a terrifying girl. They went out a lot. All the time he wasn’t with his mom or Stiles, he was with Erica. They talked about everything and nothing at the same time. 

Since they spent a lot of time together, Stiles seemed distant. His mom and Jhon (in another awkward conversation at the grocery store) told him Stiles was jealous of Erica. He didn’t understand why, Stiles will always be his first friend. 

That’s why he invited Erica to the movie nights with Stiles. When Stiles arrived with cookies, he stopped talking when the blond girl with makeup opened the door.  
“Stiles, this is Erica. Erica, this is Stiles.” 

“Oh, I see why you like him” she giggled. 

They watched a movie, Erica always whispering things on Derek’s ear and making him blush. Stiles hated her. Movie nights were Derek and him. Not Derek and that girl.  
Erica was changing channels while Derek and Stiles washed the dishes. Stiles thought that was a good time to talk. 

“Scott and Kira want me to go out with them in a double date” 

Derek dropped his mug. “Shit. What did you said?” 

“I said Scott and Kira want me to go out with them in a double date. Next weekend. Can you drive me over? My dad has to work” 

“Do you know the girl?” And after a pause, he added “Or boy?” 

Stiles chuckled. “It’s a blind date so I don’t know. But I’m not looking forward it” 

“Why do you want to go, then?” 

Derek was picking up the mug pieces on the floor when Stiles’ answer made him drop the shovel.

“Nah, I already like somebody but I don’t want to disappoint Scott” 

“Do…do you like someone?” Why that information bother him that much? It’s all John fault with the ideas of him loving Stiles. Like him. Liking Stiles. Not love. 

“Yeah, I didn’t realized sooner and know I think it’s too late.” 

“They don’t like you back?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “He doesn’t notice. And He kinda has a thing with a girl. And of course, he is way out of my league like Lydia”

“Nobody is out of you league Stiles, I told you” 

They looked each other for a long minute until Erica screamed. “Get back losers! I found another perfect movie! 

The next day Stiles called Scott and cancel the date, and told him he already was interested in somebody. Scott told him he suspected but that was the confirmation he needed. 

 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ 

 

“I…may like Derek. Like not in the brother way” His dad didn’t react. “Dad?” 

“Why you take this long for trust in me? I think even Scott notice the way you act around Derek” 

“What?” 

“Really Stiles? Melissa and I are waiting for the moment one of you ask the other out” 

“He doesn’t like me like that. He has a girlfriend” 

“What do you mean?” John was so sure Derek was single and crazy about his son. 

“Erica. They work together.”

The Sheriff laughed until he was crying. “Erica is the blond girl, right?” Stiles just nodded. “I saw Derek with her and her boyfriend” 

Stiles didn’t understand. Erica wasn’t Derek’s girlfriend? 

“Son, are you okay?”

“Yeah. I just… do you think I have a chance with Derek?” 

John rolled his eyes. “Of course. I think I raised you to be smart not oblivious. That boy loves you” Stiles felt his cheeks going red. “Do me a favor and ask him out. He is too shy to do something on his own” 

Stiles hugged John while whispered on his shoulder “Thanks dad”  
“And be safe” John looked at him with intent. Stiles burst in flames.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ 

 

The plan was simple. John agreed with Stiles and went out with Melissa, leaving him alone in the house. It was movie night, this time without Erica. Stiles wanted to make the perfect night. 

“Hi” Stiles was nervous. It was just him or Derek looked more handsome that day?

“Are you letting me in any time?” 

“Sorry! Come in.” 

They sat in the couch and Stiles didn’t know how to start. 

“It’s everything right? You look..tense” 

“I made you cookies” Derek arched an eyebrow. “Because…I want to ask you something but..maybe with the cookies you will turn me down easily.”

“Turn you down? What are you talking about?” 

“Remember when I said I liked somebody? I…was talking about you” 

The last part was a whisper. Derek barely heard it. He was so shocked because how Stiles could like him back? He didn’t realize the silence until Stiles babbled again. 

“I know, okay? I’m like another brother to you and I’m four years younger. Don’t make things awkward between us, please. I won’t bother you anymore, just close the door when you leave. I’ll get over it” 

Derek was so shocked that he barely noticed Stiles moving away. “Wait!” 

Stiles didn’t look at him. Derek didn’t know what to do. Stiles like him. Him! He was so happy but he couldn’t express all his feelings. 

“I love you” 

“You what?!” Okay, now Stiles was shocked. 

“I love you” Derek repeated, smiling this time. “I really do. I’m sorry if I never said anything. I’m not good enough for you”

“Oh my God, Derek, come here!” 

 

The Sheriff found them hours later kissing in the couch, cookies lying on the floor and between them, unaware of his presence. He went up stairs, already texting Melissa. He won the bet. She had to make him cookies now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Come and say hi on my [ Tumblr](http://zwatchtowerz.tumblr.com/)


End file.
